Unberto Mori
Unberto Mori was the captain of the Aratrum. He was introduced in the 2017 prequel novelization, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, before making a formal appearance in the following Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and in the film's 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Unberto took on the appearance of an older, weathered man, possessing gray hair, a gray beard, and grayish eyes. He has a distinct scar over his left eye, with its cause being unknown. Personality Uberto's personality wasn't thoroughly explored in Planet of the Monsters, however, he was shown to be very downtrodden upon the confirmation of Godzilla's arrival, and later on, also seen hanging his head down against his hand with a worried expression as the monster's detailed by Martin Lazzari. During City on the Edge of Battle, he was shown to be skeptical of Haruo's plan, even when the latter went to lengths that could be punishable by law. In spite of this all, and Mechagodzilla City's fall, Mori would remain indecisive on what to do with Haruo, to the point of a Bilusaludo rebellion. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Unberto Mori was on Gōten during the battle against Manda in 2039. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Unberto Mori was first seen speaking with the Committee about the dire situation surrounding Tau-e's habitability. In addition to this, he would speak on the anti-Godzilla thesis that coincidentally popped up, and would question why it arrived at such a time. Mori would be present upon the first contact with Godzilla by drone detection. When the roar left one member of the crew desperately scrambling for alternative reasons as to why the noise occurred, Mori chastised him, stating "no one would ever forget that roar". Unberto would be a part of the group that was briefed on Godzilla by Martin Lazzari. He would question how Godzilla could even live for so long, before Martin spoke on the durability of the lotus seed. As Metphies offered to bring up who wrote the anti-Godzilla thesis, following the idea of exterminating the monster, Unberto would be the one to ask about and agree with Metphies' demands for revealing who wrote the thesis. Once Haruo Sakaki was released on bail, and presented a method of defeating Godzilla, he would state that he'd need manpower to succeed. Mori would be apprehensive and disagree with providing it, stating that, due to a lack of population, he'd be unwilling to participate in a situation where lives could easily be lost. However, he'd be persuaded into assisting with the operation, and would remain on the Aratrum for the operation's duration. Mori would later appear, following Eliott Leland's demise. He would allow Metphies to reassign users in the operation following this loss. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Unberto would be seen following Godzilla Earth's attack on humanity's remaining ground forces, where he'd make the choice to stick around the planet for 48 hours, awaiting contact from any potential survivors. He would later be seen while Endurph, Takeshi J. Hamamoto, and Halu-elu Dolu-do debated the reliability of Endurph's prediction. Later, while Metphies relayed a distress call back to the ''Aratrum, Mori would state that anyone who returned to the Aratrum would be deemed heroes. When a measly three people returned, Hamamoto would be furious, while Mori would easily guess that Sakaki was at the heart of no one else returning. Mori would speak with Sakaki later, and while the two would debate on fighting Godzilla and the merits behind it, Haruo would willingly continue fighting, acknowledging any punishment that would be passed onto him. In spite of Mori's protests, Haruo would cut off the transmission and continue the operation. As the operation on Godzilla continued, a heat ray blast into the planet's atmosphere would have the Aratrum's controllers estimating its power, which was three terawatts. Mori expressed visible skepticism at Haruo's ability to succeed in light of this revelation. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Mori would be seen shortly after the fall of Mechagodzilla City, conversing with Dolu-do and Takeshi on what to do about Haruo. As the situation escalated, he remained silent. Following this encounter, Mori would be spoken to by Dolu-do, who had taken over the ship's power station. Until a decision had been made on punishing Haruo, the Bilusaludo would keep the ship's power off, by force. When a forceful retaking of the ship was proposed, Mori hesitated on the prospects of worsening the social conditions present. As Endurph and Metphies summoned Ghidorah, a singularity appeared above the ''Aratrum. Mori would remain nearly speechless while Takeshi attempted to both learn more about the threat, while contacting Dolu-do. Unberto would attempt to order full power to the thrusters, but would be met with failure, as the ship's steering commands went offline. As Ghidorah moved closer to the ship, Mori and it would see each other, face to face, before Ghidorah attacked, with the resulting nuclear explosion killing Mori, and everyone else aboard the Aratrum. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military